


cacophony

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE—





	cacophony

**AN: After the first section listen to Gem Shards, if you can.**

She's fighting with all her might. It's all she can hope to do. Her limbs feel dreadfully tired, and she yearns desperately to retreat into her gem, but _knows_ she can't. Who knows what would happen if she did.

…She retreated into her gem—she didn't mean to—she didn't mean to—she didn't—

The fragment left of her doesn't know what to do.

* * *

she hasn't thought in a while (where is it where is it) but she feels like she must think she feels LIKE SHE MUST SCREAM

let me out

let me out

let US GO

reform; they try to scream and writhe from each other LET US GO LET US **FREE!**

They must mesh no I don't want this LET she can save it's

its garnetgarnetgarnetgarnetgarnetGARNETGARNETGARNETshe can help usGARNET GARNET _GARNET __**GARNET**_

They poofed.

* * *

i know that gem any—the SHEILD! the **SHEILD!**

they _HOWLED._

**I̷ͫ҉̥̳̹T̩̯̤̥̞̼̳̰̓ͪ̾̈̒͋ͪ̚͘ͅ ͎̻̹̟̯̟͍̹̔ͨͯ̄̍̂͛W̬̱͇̹̜͍ͥ̍́ͪͪͩͭ̍A̠̬̗̟̯̤̠̙ͣ̽͐̑͌̀͆̆͢S͓̹̰̺ͭ̋͊͗ ̴̴̬̲̻̬̳̿̾̎̏ͫR̶̞̳̞͎͍̔̓̃͜ͅO̾̐̔̐̏̊̇̉̒͏̧̘͎̺̩͙̫͝S̮̞̘͙͚̣ͩE͎̺͚̲̠̒̐̌ͤ͑͢ ̧͎̳̘̌͒͢͟ͅQ̴̻̘̙̂ͤͮ͊͊ͤU̮͕̳͔͋͋Â̱͉͙͎͉͙̂͐̊̈R̛̄͏̘̺͉̖̫̺̝̞T̵̖̱̮͓̤̳́̀Z̝̿̽͋̇̑̉͂̍͊͘͜.̢̈͛͆ͪ̑̈́҉̟̲͓**

she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's here she's HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE SHE'S HERE

**Y̴̶̽ͪͥ́ͤ̈́̋̓͗̓͋̑͐ͤ̔͡҉̞̤̻̳̗̙͖̼̝̹̱̫̙͘ͅƠ̧̥͕̱͇͍̝̳̙̟̩̘̥͆̆ͦ̐͑ͤ̀̎̇̓ͨ̃ͥͮ̐͜͞Ų̴ͧ͌͐ͥ̔̿͒ͩ͒̈́ͯ͌͌͑͏̛̩̬̙̝̖͓̠͈̭̳͍̹̠̮̻̭͠ ̶̎ͭͥ͋̐ͮ͐̒̏̂ͤͦ͆҉͔̗͖̺͕̪̬͈̥͈͟F̧͗͋ͣ͊̾̏̉̽̄̕͞͏̖̼̬̬̝̯̟̹̩̤Iͯ̅̊̄̆ͪ̇͏̳̣̲̻̳̗̱̬͚̬̪̳̤̣̦͓̼́N̢̡̠̪̦͓̬̮̬̳͉̖͙̹̣̩̯̫ͤ̊̓̅A̢͈̱͇̱͔̻̩̯̝̱͎̥̖̮̟̻̰͇̰̔̈́̀̓͒͂̓̾́L͆ͨͭ̑ͥ̉̅̌ͬ͒̃͌̂̔̇̊̚͏̢̛̯̗̗̦͓͘Ļ̶̘̜͈͎̪̻̥͙̅͂͐ͦ͘͟͜Y̻̮̜̯̻͍̤͖̍ͫ̊̊̀͢ ̢̮̞̭̭̘͖͕̻̭͔̜̟͙̟̊ͨ́̆ͣ̂̊̒͑ͭ͗͌͗̅͝͡ͅC̶̮̳͉͚͍̠̼̜̥͕̝͚͖̺̻͉̫̬ͪ̑ͤ͆̅͂͆͂̃͑̓͜A̴͚̗̼̩̘̟̘̤͈̭̟ͯͪͫ̇ͪ̍̑ͪ͢M̷͓͉̥͙̬͍̙͊ͤͬͭͦͤͨͣͨ̾̋̔̑͑ͮẸ̡̻̮̫̮̱̄͌ͨͥ̕͟ ̛̗̠̣̳̎̑̓̍̃̋̋͗́̈́͢͠ͅŢ̗̼͚͖̻̬̭̬̩͙̤̱͕̠̯̘ͤ̉̈́̈͒ͧ̎ͮ̎ͥ̅̌̒̐͛̓̚͘͟͞ͅŌ͌ͯͬͫ͆ͩ̇̚҉͏̺̤̜͓͉̭̦͙̘̤͇̥̺̺ͅ ̸̼̙̹̤̺͎̦̹͉̺͚͇̳̪̮͈̣͇̓̾͂̍͌͋̆̐̆ͦ͝S̸̅̌̈ͤ҉̢̗͙͚͕̝̭̜̫̪̙͔̱̤̣͙̰͟ͅA̵̶̤̭̳͚̘̻͇ͬͣ͊ͬ̀͘͝V̭̰̳͔̪͇͌ͣ̅̀͆̈́̋̓͒͌͊̀͂͂ͬ̍̈́͡E̿̊̎̏҉̴̩̝̥̺̪̱̙̬̦̫͙̺̭̜͟ ̴͈͖̙͎̪͔̖͎̲̳̫͇̬̦͓̆̏͌̊̂̀͟͠ͅU̅ͧ́ͧͪͣ̓͑̀̚͏͓̻̺̱̙͖͘͟͝S̰̪͔̲͊̔͌̋̀͒ͧ̚͜͠,͔͉̪̝̭͆̒̓ͫ̇͌̅̀́̚͘͝ ̸̸̛̤͉͚͙̘̭͎̖̝̙͕̑̈͛̾̓ͦ̽̽̉ͮͣ̚̕͢Ȑ̴̼̻̦̩̥̮̯͖̭̯̟̪̳̯̹̪̠̀ͣ̑̽̀͛ͤ̏̕͡ͅǪ̳͕͖̣̫̭͚͙ͫ͐̂ͣͧͣ́Ṡ̵ͣ̆̋ͤ̔͏̣̺͇̺̦̥̮͖͙̲̰͍̕͟ͅͅE̛ͥ̉̂͑̽ͯͧ̋̋ͮ̚҉̛̙͖̖̮̲̼̼̝͕̰͍̹̩̦̫̺́͝—͖͇̳͉͙̭̙͚̣̯͚̔͑͐͌̍͟͠**

They poofed.

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: This is my most popular fic back then. It even got recommended on the TV Tropes Steven Universe page!
> 
> I just don't think it's very good. It's repetitive, and lacking in a lot of details. Zalgo text, something I really liked back in the day, is just really cheesy and almost a cop-out.


End file.
